


She Came Back

by LittleWritings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritings/pseuds/LittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finds Hawke at Weishaupt. Sequel to Just Come Back to Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Came Back

He had burned the last time he had seen her in his memory- her face was determined as she looked up at him, eyes sad as she turned and left him standing in the doorway of their borrowed hut. It had been months, five if he counted correctly, since he’d seen her. He’d promised not to follow her to Skyhold, but he had promised no such thing about following her anywhere else she went. Varric’s letter telling of Hawke’s departure of Skyhold for Weishaupt had Fenris adjusting his own travel plans to meet her there, intercept her before that, if possible. But Thedas was lost to chaos and it took him longer to reach the Warden fortress than he had anticipated. But it mattered not, he had felt her absence for months, a few extra days in the face of seeing her again was something he could definitely handle.   
Her initial reaction was one of shock but he soon found himself feeling the same way. She had been layered in furs when she’d entered her room, a necessity in the mountains, but she almost seemed to be drowning in them. He’d asked her to remove the offending furs and she’d complied, suddenly much less articulate than usual, stuttering something about understanding and explanation. And then any coherent thought fled his mind as she stood before him in her usual leggings and usually loose shirt. Except that shirt was more snug than he remembered, Hawke’s stomach straining against the fabric. His gaze moved from her stomach to her face, his eyes wide. She looked terrified, he couldn’t understand why.   
“Fenris.” Her voice was quiet, her eyes wide. He took a careful step forward, his legs feeling like jelly. That seemed to break the spell and Hawke had rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He’d frozen for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly.   
“Delia—” He would have continued but she cut him off with a kiss, months of separation, fear, and desperation bleeding through as she pressed herself closer to him. He couldn’t have stopped if he tried, responding to her kiss with equal intensity. She was clutching at his armor, fingers scrabbling at the clasps, his own hands traveling to the hem of her shirt, just grazing her swollen stomach.   
Hours later his hands were trailing careful patterns on her stomach, he was afraid the illusion would break if he let her go. She was here, Delia was here, in his arms, carrying his child. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever dared to hope for such a future, he had learned early that the future was an uncertain thing that never followed plans nor intentions. But, there they were, clothing scattered on the floor of the room, tangled up in the blankets of her bed, tangled up in each other.   
“When did you know?” He asked quietly, looking up from her stomach, her hair mussed around her face as she propped herself up on an elbow. She had such love in her eyes, he could hardly stand it as she reached her hand out and brushed a lock of long hair behind his ear.   
“You won’t like the story.” His hand stilled in its patterns, and her hand drifted down to rest atop his. She snuggled closer to him and he shifted so he could wrap his arm underneath her and around her shoulders. She rested her head on his forearm and looked up at him, eyes guarded before she began to speak.  
“Varric told you about Adamant?” Fenris narrowed his eyes but nodded. Delia’s fingers tightened on Fenris’s hand and he tried not to feel apprehensive. It didn’t work.   
“Well, we were on our way to Weishaupt. We stopped in a village and I wasn’t feeling well.” Delia paused to swallow, her eyes searching his face as she continued. “A healer told me then.” Fenris was quiet, trying to sort through his emotions. Delia watched him, her expression becoming tight with worry.   
“You went into the Fade, with our child?” His voice was quiet and calm. Still, Hawke flinched.   
“I didn’t know.”   
“And not only that, but you offered to stay in the Fade? With our child?” He wasn’t sure why he was asking these questions, but he wasn’t sorry for asking. He wanted answers.   
“Fenris.” her voice broke and she turned her face away from him, turning it into his arm. She was quiet, eyes closed tight. He was patient, more so than he would have anticipated, stroking her hair as he waited for her to respond. He had nearly resolved to drop the question when she shifted, looking up at him again.   
“Varric spared no details, did he?” She sighed, looking away for a second as a tear trailed down her cheek. Her hand released his on her stomach, quickly brushing the tear from her cheek. She met his gaze again, eyes serious. “I was nearly sick when I found out I was pregnant. I never, never would have stayed, offered to stay had I known.” Fenris pressed closer to her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.   
“I know.” He brushed his thumb across her stomach, hoping to keep her calm. She narrowed her eyes for a moment.   
“Then why did you ask?” Her voice was low, pain clear. Fenris pressed his face to her hair, pressing another kiss there.   
“I meant no harm, I was simply curious.” He wasn’t angry, at least he didn’t think he was. His emotions were still a mystery to him, though he knew for sure he wanted to hold her close and never let go. “Why didn’t you tell me?” This question resulted in Delia bringing her hands to his chest, pushing away from him slightly, her expression angry. His arm tightened around her shoulders unconsciously.  
“Fenris!” The betrayal was clear in her voice. “What do you want me to say? I never wanted this, I never would have anticipated this. I unwittingly put my child at risk, put my family at risk, again. Not only did I physically traverse the Fade, whatever that means, but I brought my child with me, put my child at risk of the Nightmare. I offered to sacrifice myself, my child so that Corypheus, my mistake and my responsibility, could be defeated. The Inquisitor thought differently and I escaped with my life and the life of our child.” She took a shuddering breath and dropped her hands from his chest, though she still kept her distance from him, untangling her legs from his beneath the sheets. Only his hand kept contact with her, stilled on her stomach.   
“When that healer told me that no, I wasn’t sick, I was with child I nearly vomited.” She looked at Fenris then and he couldn’t remember a time she had looked so serious, not through the course of all the years they’d known each other, all the foes they’d fought and beaten. “The consequences of my actions nearly robbed me, us, of a family. I put my family in jeopardy, again. It’s a curse I can’t escape. I dodged it once but how long will I be able to avoid it before it comes to collect again?” There were tears in her eyes and Fenris felt a deep pain in his chest at her expression and he tugged her close to his chest. She didn’t resist, letting her forehead come to rest on his collarbone, her breath hitching across his skin. He grazed his thumb across her shoulder, his only offer of comfort as her silence dragged on. He didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into and wished he could take it back, the pointless line of questioning with obvious answers. Of course Delia would never do anything to risk their child. Whatever she had done was the best she could do at the time with her resources. He would never doubt that. Eventually her voice broke the silence, barely above a whisper.   
“I didn’t think it was something to be told in a letter. It seems like one of those things that must be told in person with happy expressions and joy for everyone. But you weren’t here, you were far away from me, safe, as you should be. There’s a hole in the sky and no telling what tomorrow will bring, so I decided a letter wouldn’t do, no need to draw you from your safety. I would find my way to you instead, once my business with the Wardens was concluded. Except you couldn’t wait that long, apparently.” He let out a low chuckle, glad to hear at least a small sign that Delia wasn’t angry with him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Fenris. You deserved to know the moment I knew.” Delia lifted her head from his chest to look up at him, her expression worried again. Was she afraid of his reaction? Afraid he wouldn’t accept her apology? He couldn’t have that. Fenris dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers, trying to be gentle yet convey his feelings to her before he spoke.   
“It is I who should be sorry. I never meant to—” His apology was cut short when Delia shook her head, a small yet knowing smile on her face.   
“I know, Fenris. I know. You’ve always been the curious sort, putting together the pieces is how you cope.” He was silent at that, wondering at how she could say such things so easily. He knew he could never accurately express the deepness with which he loved the woman before him. Still, he would try. He tilted his head upwards slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, sliding his hand from her stomach to the small of her back to pull her as close as their child would allow.   
“I am happy you’re here with me, Hawke.” He said, dropping another kiss on the edge of her brow. He could feel her smile, the skin wrinkling near her eye. He left another kiss on her cheekbone, a new scar there that he’d have to ask about later, after they’d finished their reunion.  
“I’d be lying if I said that I preferred you in the Free Marches or wherever you spent your time while I was away.” Hawke’s breath breezed across his cheek as he kissed the corner of her mouth, his goal nearly in sight.   
“Good.” He replied, lips quirking up at the sides. “I never plan to leave your side.” She smiled at him, her face radiant in the happy glow he had been desperate to see for months. She was here, his Hawke, Delia, was here with him. It was all he could have asked for. He only hoped that she could read his sentiments from the kiss he pressed to her lips because his words failed in expressing what his heart wished to say.


End file.
